LietPol: Thumping heart
by Leech123
Summary: Poland doesn't know why he feels this way around Lithuania. Is he sick? Is he allergic to Liet? What's wrong with him? His heart pounds in his chest, his face heats up, and he just feels...different. Summary sucks. Story is better.


**A/N: Hey guess what~ I'm alive! Anyways, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been a bit busy and FanFiction is just really confusing me _ I have a bunch of roleplays saved on my computer, and I'm just too lazy to type them in story form but this one is speshul QuQ Anyhoo, special thanks to my Lithuania for roleplaying this with me. Sorry if it sucks I couldn't remember it all. *added more fluff* X3 Anyways guys, hope you enjoy. ALSO~  
**_**I AM NOW DOING REQUESTS. IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS FOR STORIES PM ME OR REVIEW ANY OF MY STORIES WITH THE REQUEST. I HAVE READ/WATCHED A LOT OF ANIME SO I SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO MOST REQUESTS. IF I HAVEN'T, I WILL WATCH IT EVENTUALLY AND DEPENDING ON IF I LIKE IT OR NOT, DO THE REQUEST.  
**_**Thanks for all zhe love~ *blows everyone kisses* Enjoy, poppets~**

* * *

"LIIIIIEEEEETTTTTTTT!" Poland yelled as he ran into Lithuania's office, eyes full of tears and face flushed red. "P-Poland what's the matter?" Lithuania sprung from his desk and rushed over to his dear friend. "Liet I think I'm sick." Feliks pouted and clutched the satin of his pastel pink skirt. Toris chuckled 'Overreacting again' he thought, reaching a hand out and placing it against Feliks' forehead. Poland frowned in disapproval "Noooo, not like that! I just like feel odd." he said, half-heartedly pushing away Lithuania's hand. Lithuania blinked for a moment before frowning slightly, "Odd how?" Poland sighed and crossed his arms over his chest "I think I'm allergic to you." Toris furrowed his brows "Allergic to me?" Poland nodded and looked up at Toris cutely "Mhm! I'm allergic to you! Like-" He paused, taking Lithuania's hand and pressing it against his chest. '_THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP' _His heart was beating very fast and the flush on his cheeks had turned into a lighter shade. "-See? This is what happens when I'm around you!" Lithuania chuckled to himself "Poland you aren't allergic to me, nor are you sick." Poland tilted his head innocently and let go of his hand "Am I going to like have a heart attack?" Toris put his hand back to his side, "No, Feliks. Nothings wrong with you, this is normal." Poland looked very confused "Normal...? What is it?" Toris smiled "You'll figure it out." Feliks pouted and crossed his arms "You know what's wrong with me. Tor-tor will you please tell me?" He thought for a moment "Feliks, have you ever liked anyone?" Poland shook his head. "I think you do now." He furrowed his brows "Who?" Toris chuckled, "Me, judging by your condition." Poland blushed a shade that could compete with little Lovino's and looked down, clutching his shirt to feel his racing heartbeat "Like...like like? Or just like?" Toris smiled softly "I think you should figure it out on your-" He was cut off by Poland looking up at him, "Do you like me?" Toris blinked, surprised at the sudden question but smiled and nodded "Yes." This caused Poland to frown and stomp his foot and cross his arms "NO NO NO! That's NOT how this fairytale works! You're supposed to be the Prince Charming to my Cinderella! And like where's your pony? You're supposed to like save me from the Evil Stepmother and then we like ride off into the sunset totally romantic and junk- Wait, I thought you were in love with the Evil Stepmother. ...Miss Belarus I mean." Toris chuckled "Feliks, you're insane, and Miss Belarus...well I really don't like her anymore. I'm into someone much more sweeter and prettier." He kissed Poland's forehead and Poland hugged him tightly, "I love you Liet." "I love you too Poland."  
With their body's pressed together in the hug, the faint '_THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP' _of their hearts could be heard.

* * *

**A/N: No LietPol smut for you XP I do think this was very cute though, hope you liked it.  
Reviews would be appreciated, lets me know my stories are being read. Favorites would be MUCHO APPRECIATED! And depending on my mood, I may do a /German/Finnish/Russian translation for my most popular stories. Thanks for reading~  
Leech luvs u~  
~Leech Out!~**


End file.
